Oshiwakeru Watashi wa Yoso
by Megami no Shi
Summary: Yuugi is being taken advantage of by his girlfriend - Anzu. What's he gonna do about it? Anzu bashing galore! Chappie 2: Yami calms Yuugi down YxY Yaoi
1. 1: Pushing Me Away

MnS: Hi! I'm writing my first Yu-gi-oh Fic!

KnH: What about your Lord of the Rings fic? You have only written one chapter. Leigh is going to yell at you.

MnS; , I know, but I was listening to my Hybird Theory cd, and a fic just kind of popped into my head, and now it won't leave me alone until it's written!

KnH: -_-'

MnS: I know. Oh Yuugi!!

Yuugi: Yes??

MnS: Will you please do the disclaimer?

Yuugi: ^_^ Ok. Megami no Shi doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the song "Pushing Me Away" by Linkin Park. She does however, own this half-baked plot, that you probably wouldn't want to take anyway.

MnS: O_O!! Yuugi!!

Yuugi: What? I was just reading the paper……::Shows MnS the sheet of neatly typed paper::

MnS: , Hakai!! You meany!! ,

KnH: What?

MnS: ::glares::

Oshiwakeru Watashi wa Yoso (Pushing Me Away)

__

I've lied / to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is / the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you  


Yuugi and Anzu (MnS: ::cough cough:: bitch ::cough cough:: ^_^) were sitting on a park bench together, watching the sunset after a fun day at the park. Anzu is quiet and she looks at Yuugi, who seems to be mentally brooding. Not really caring, but wanting to be at least a halfway decent girlfriend, Anzu asked,

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" Yuugi looked up to her. He had had a bad day at school, and he wasn't in the happiest of moods. He also saw the look in in Anzu's eyes that meant that she really didn't care; she was just being nice. Therefore, instead of telling her about it, he simply lied, saying,

"Nothing's wrong with me Anzu. I'm-" He didn't even get to finish the sentence before Anzu said,

"Great. Want to go to the arcade?" Mentally sighing, Yuugi nodded and stood up to go with Anzu to the arcade, knowing full well that it would be his allowance paying for the tokens.

__

  
Everything falls apart / even the people who never frown / eventually break down  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
Everything has to end / you'll soon find we're out of time left / to watch it all unwind  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away

Sitting on the bench at the door while his girlfriend played DDR Max 4, he wondered why he put up with Anzu at all. She wasn't really all that nice to him, even though she did preach about friendship all the time. And, her idea of a date, at least, a pattern that was creating itself frequently was something akin to 'who can spend the most money that's not theirs in the least amount of time?". Yuugi had spent every penny of his savings on her, and she still wanted to do more things. What he didn't understand was that she had a job, but she always claimed that she never has any money, while Yuugi made an allowance of about $10 a week from his grandfather, that was nothing compared to what she made. And even with the expense of her dance school, she would still have money, because she made more than minimum wage by a few dollars, and she worked every night of the week except Friday, Saturday, and sometimes Sunday. Sighing to himself, he coughed up a few more bills when Anzu approached him, knowing full well she was out of tokens, as that was the only time she seemed to ever approach him for any reason; when she wanted something……

__

  
I've tried / like you  
To do everything you wanted too  
This is / the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  


Now it was Sunday afternoon, and Anzu didn't have to work, so they went out for lunch at Anzu's insistence. And, suddenly, supposedly on accident, Anzu's drink spilled, and because of the close proximity of the tables in the restaurant, went all over the man sitting next to her. Anzu froze, and Yuugi blanched as he saw the person it spilled on. This could be a large problem. You see, it was the director of the dance school that Anzu went to, and that move she just pulled was anything but graceful. Looking at Anzu, he saw the look, and knew what she wanted him to do. Begrudgingly, he stood quickly, grabbing a few napkins, and said,

"Oh, I'm sorry sir! That was my fault……"

__

  
Everything falls apart / even the people who never frown / eventually break down  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
Everything has to end / you'll soon find we're out of time left / to watch it all unwind  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  


Sitting on his bed Yuugi again questioned his relationship with Anzu. She constantly tested him, constantly looked to see if his affections were good enough. But, that was alright, right? I mean, if he loves her, it shouldn't matter that she tries to make sure that he loved her, right? He used to believe in these philosophies, but now, looking back on the previous events of the day, and yesterday, he wasn't so sure………

__

  
Were all out of time / this is how we learn how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
Were all out of time / this is how we learn how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice is never knowing why...   


Holding onto his reserve, he walked to Anzu's house on the following Friday evening like normal, to go with her somewhere. Only today, he decided, it was going to be a little different. Ringing her doorbell, he swallowed, going over what he was going to say to her. _No matter what though, this ends here, _thought Yuugi as the door opened……

__

  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
pushes me away

"Goodbye Anzu." said Yuugi, turning and walking away sadly. Anzu stood at the door for a second before turning and re-entering her house. A single tear could be seen, running down her cheek as she went upstairs to her room, letting realization hit her when she finally closed her door. She had just lost a wonderful boyfriend. Yuugi Mouto, one of the sweetest people in the world, had just dumped her. Laying on her bed, she let out her frustrations in an uncontrollable torrent………

~Owari~

MnS: The bitch got what she deserved, and she cried!! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!! ::laughs maniacally::

KnH: Yes, this time, I must agree with you my pet. She isn't a very pleasant person.

MnS: Yep, and now he's free for Yami to go and make him all better!! ^_^!! YAY!!

Yuugi: ::huggles Yami:: 

Yami: ::holds Yuugi protectively::

MnS: How Kawaii!!

KnH: ::warps arms around MnS' waist:: R&R, but be kind to my Goddess, or I'll have to smite you……

MnS: -_-'


	2. 2: Still

MnS: I'm back! ^_^ I only got one review, and I luv u

KnH: But I thought you loved me……::pouts::

MnS: I do love you ::kisses Kami no Hakai on the cheek:: 

KnH: ::turns so that the kiss lands on his lips instead of his cheek::

Yami: ::rolls eyes after about half a minute:: Megami no Shi doesn't own Yugioh or the song "Still" by 98° , but it does say on this paper I'm reading off of that she does "own" Kami no Hakai (the god of destruction) Right?

KnH: ::pulls MnS closer by the waist::

Yami: -_-'

MnS: ::finally breaks the lip-lock:: Huh?

Yami: Just start writing. -_-'

MnS: Huh? Oh, right…^^;; ::blushes::

Chapter 2: Mada (Still)

Love, I see forever in your eyes

I can see heaven in your smile

And when I hold you close,

I don't want to let go

Because deep in my soul I know boy,

You are the only light I see

Your love means everything to me

I promise that we'll never part

'Cause you'll always be in my heart

Yami looked up as Yuugi came back from his date with Anzu. Something was going on; whenever Yuugi went somewhere with that girl, his light almost barely made it back by his curfew of 11:00. He had barely been gone twenty minutes, which was little more than the time it took for the little one to make a round trip on foot to the brunette's. Looking down at Yuugi, the dark pharaoh surpressed the sorrow that he always felt when Yuugi came back from a date with Anzu; he whished to the gods that he could take the brunette's place, but if she made Yuugi happy, then so be it. He didn't see how Yuugi could stand her but…

Smiling at the little one, it dropped immediately as Yuugi looked on the verge of tears. Concern knitted the former pharaoh's brows together, and he said,

"Yuugi?" But before he could ask what was wrong, the hikari took off up the stairs, though Yami did not hear the door close. Curiously, he went to go and see what was wrong with his light, because it must be something…

__

If the sun should refuse to rise,

And the moon doesn't hang in the night,

The tides won't change, seasons rearrange,

When the world is through,

I will still love you.

Making it up the stairs, Yami heard the faint sound of the little one crying; the link between them was blocked, as it always was when Yuugi went on a date to give him some privacy. But suddenly, it slipped open, and the wave of sorrow that hit Yami made him stumble and almost fall, needing the support of the wall to make it to the little one's bedroom. Yuugi was laying on the small bed in the corner, sobbing with abandon into the pillow that he used to muffle the sound. It wrenched Yami's heart to see him like this, and so, approaching his bedside, the dark one sat down next to Yuugi slowly, so as not to frighten him, and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

At this, Yuugi looked up, and Yami asked through the link that was now unblocked,

//Aibou, what's wrong? Did something happen?//

/I-I broke up with Anzu/

Yami sat shocked for almost 10 whole seconds. He did *WHAT*? He broke up with Anzu?! But, didn't he lov……?! What?

//You did what aibou?//

/I broke up with Anzu; we're not going out anymore./

Immediately, Yami enfolded the little one in his arms. He was so torn up; why did his aibou have to do that to himself? Yami could have sword that his aibou loved that annoying girl; that's why he had never, _ever_ said anything about her that was derogatory, though he thought them to himself when the link was closed between them. He wanted nothing more than the little one to be happy; the little angel deserved nothing less.

__

Boy, you're like and angel from above, 

Sent here to shower me with your love.

Hold me beneath your wings

Tell me all of the things

All the hopes and the dreams we can share

'Cause I'll be your shelter from the storm,

I'll be the fire that keeps you warm

I'll be your light in the dark, 

'Cause you'll always be here in my heart.

"Shhhhh Aibou. It's alright. Shhhhhhh. Calm down." Yami whispered gently into the little one's ear, rubbing his back. He hated to see Yuugi like this; he hated even more that he couldn't really do anything about it; the boy had surprisingly made himself more miserable then anyone else ever had. Rocking gently, he tried to sooth the little one; it tore the pharaoh apart to see him like this.

__

If the sun should refuse to rise,

And the moon doesn't hang in the night,

The tides won't change, seasons rearrange,

When the world is through,

I will still love you.

After he had calmed Yuugi down to the point that he was no longer crying, just sniffling a bit, he whispered gently,

"Aibou, why did you break up with tha-Anzu? You're so heart broken; why did you do this to yourself?" A few seconds later, Yuugi answered his dark.

"B-because, I r-realized a while ago; she d-doesn't love me; she was just using me. I-I ::sniff sniff:: I don't think anyone will ever love me." The last sentence was whispered so that Yami had to strain to hear, and it shocked him to the core. Ceasing his motions, Yami slid back further on the bed so that he could lay Yuugi down; the little one was tired. Cradling him on his lap, Yami whispered to him,

"I do Yuugi; I do. Don't ever say that, because no matter what, I'll always be with you; I swear on Ra's name I'll never leave you."

__

If anything could last forever

It's what I feel for you.

(That's what I feel for you)

Oh baby, you touch my heart in ways

That words could never say

That's why I'll always love you

Yuugi's head drooped slightly on Yami's chest as he snuggled closer to his darker half, and he said in a drowsy voice,

"You mean it Yami?"

"With all of my heart Aibou."

__

If the sun should refuse to rise,

And the moon doesn't hang in the night,

The tides won't change, seasons rearrange,

When the world is through,

I will still love you.

With that, Yami laid Yuugi down after helping the half asleep boy into his pajamas and he laid behind him, gently cradling his light to his chest as a song that he had once heard on the thing his aibou had called a 'radio', and as Yuugi drifted off, his voice came quietly; gently….

_"Yes I will, love you still baby, I will still love you. Boy believe, you're all I need, I will still love you."_

Owari?

MnS: ::back to snogging KnH::

Yami: ::clears throat:: Eh-hem!

KnH: ::glares at Yami::

Yami: ::rolls eyes:: R'n'R if you want a new chapter, though you might not get one if I can't detach Megami no Shi from Kami no Hakai…::last part directed pointedly at KnH and MnS::

KnH: ::flips Yami the bird::

Yami: -_-'


End file.
